Light and Hope
by eagleagle
Summary: Nine years after season one. Season two never happened! NEVER! At least not in this story. Yaoi, but not main coupling
1. Default Chapter

The second season never happened! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
Light and Hope.  
  
  
  
"Hikari! Wait!" The seventeen year old blonde boy calls out, sprinting down the road to meet up with her.  
  
"Yeah, TK?" The brunette girl asks, stopping as he meets up with her.  
  
"I…was just thinking, and…maybe we could walk to school together?" Takeru asks, stammering a bit.  
  
Kari rolls her eyes. This is the closest thing to asking her out on a date he's ever done. He blushes a bright red.  
  
"Sure. And after school, do you want to go to the movies?" She asks. Why couldn't he be a bit more like Matt? I don't mean as promiscuous, but he could at least take charge. Ah, well. She thinks, as they stroll onwards.  
  
Maths. Five minutes till school's over.  
  
Hikari sighs. She normally likes algebra, but she can't concentrate. All over her page are pictures of the crest of light. Big and Small, repeated, in red, blue and black. She risked a glance over at TK, and found he wasn't being his usual attentive self. He had been focusing on drawing something, then he turned and faced Kari. His eyes met hers. Each felt slightly dizzy for a moment when they looked away.  
  
TK looked down at his page, where he had continuously scribbled the Hope crest. The images shimmered slightly.  
  
BRRRINNNGGG!  
  
  
  
Kari and TK met up after emptying their lockers, and began to go to the movie theatres.  
  
"Wait up! They've got the new Last Imagination game!" Kari yelled, stopping outside the computer store.  
  
"Wow. I never figured you for a last imagination fan!" TK says, being dragged in by the arm.  
  
"Yeah! I dunno, after the digimon stuff, I really got into it."  
  
They look through the rows and rows of technology, heading towards the game shelf, but something catches their eyes.  
  
"Wha--?"  
  
Some sort of orb appeared, purple, yellow and blue, shimmering across its surface.  
  
The crests of light and hope appeared on the chests of Kari and TK, crests they had not seen, but in their minds for near ten years.  
  
The orb expanded, exploding in a flash of light.  
  
And they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Where? Where am I?  
  
Nnh…I get up. Where's Kari?! I Search frantically, and see a slumped white body nearby. I'm in a field near to a river and a forest.  
  
I slowly approach the white—white as snow—body, and turn it around. The face looks like Kari's! The hair is in the same fashion, just white again! The eyes flicker open.  
  
"Where?" It's her voice! "TK? What happened to you? Why is your skin yellow?"  
  
I look at my hand. It's closer to golden! On her chest is the crest of light, shining a cerulean blue, like her eyes.  
  
I stare up at Takeru. His eyes are a faint yellow, like the crest on his chest. The rest of him, a near gold color. He stares at his hand, his mouth wavering.  
  
I get up, and am followed quickly by him. We both head to the river, and look at our reflections. My hairs white! Like my skin! The crest of light is on my chest.  
  
"Kari! TK!" I turn around.  
  
"Salamon! Patamon!" 


	2. Shade

The second season never happened! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, but yaoi will be starting soon, in a way, but the main coupling won't be yaoi or yuri!  
  
  
  
Light and Hope.  
  
  
  
Patamon and Salamon come running up to thw two seventeen year olds.  
  
"No! Stop!" Gennai's hologram appears out of a nearby treestump.  
  
Patamon and Salamon don't stop, instead running into hugs with TK and Kari.  
  
Beams of light explode, the second that bodies make contact.  
  
"Wha--?" A naked boy of about sixteen years with fire-red hair stands, his arms around TK. He backs away slowly.  
  
A girl of about the same age with ice-blue hair stood, with no clothes on, her arms around Kari.  
  
"I said to stop!"  
  
  
  
"So what you're saying, Gennai, is that we've swapped places—I'm a digimon, patamon's my digidestined partner?" TK says, talking besides me.  
  
Salamon is now wearing my clothes, patamon is in TK's.  
  
"Precisely." Gennai says, clarifying TK's comment.  
  
"Weird." I offer.  
  
My crest starts glowing.  
  
"What now?!" TK exclaims. I glance over at him. His, like mine, is nearly blinding!  
  
FWOOM!  
  
Two digivices are hovering above us, a ring of light surrounding each, as the crest lights fade.  
  
Patamon and Salamon grip them as they float down.  
  
"How, though?" I said, coming down from the shock.  
  
"I remember hearing legends as a child, though I thought they were just legends.  
  
'DNA to Data,  
  
Data to DNA,  
  
the saviors of light and hope shall appear to save the land.'  
  
The legend goes on to talk about another four who had been changed in the same way, and how you two would be needed to stop them from destroying both worlds."  
  
"Whoa. So, who are these other two?" Patamon asked. Wait. No. NOT Patamon.  
  
"I am afraid I do not know." Gennai answered.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but what are our names now?" I inquired.  
  
"I suppose it's up to you. I must go!" His image flickers into oblivion.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
  
  
I let my legs float, drifting in the water, sending ripples. I'm human now! Me! Though…I don't know what to call myself. I guess Sally will do. It's similar to Salamon.  
  
Of course, Patamon came up with his before. Peter. Kari is now Hikumon, a name I came up with, while TK is Tarumon. Peter came up with that one.  
  
We're already comfortable with these new names, though the others don't know my choice.  
  
Ripples cross the water, becoming one, then diverging, changing only the surface.  
  
"Salamon! Come up with a name yet?" Peter asks, running up to me.  
  
"Yes. Call me Sally."  
  
"Great! I like it!" Peter is so full of energy now. It's rather sickening.  
  
Tarumon and Hikumon are flying now. They learned they can do that. They're flying in the clouds, chasing each other. Pointless.  
  
I get up, pulling my feet out of the water.  
  
"HEY! Tarumon, Hikumon, Peter!" I yell, even though he's next to me. "Let's get going! If we leave now, we can get half way to primary village by sunset!" I choose to take charge.  
  
  
  
It's sunset now. Sally's walking ahead, calm and confident, in Kari's ice- blue sleeveless shirt, with ice-blue gloves that reach nearly to her shoulders, a pair of white sneakers and blue denim jeans. She is also wearing Kari's old sunglasses. Very nice with her blue hair. A blue theme.  
  
I'm wearing TK's green long-sleeve shirt which fits like a glove, khaki pants, and sneakers.  
  
Hikumon walks ahead, practically glowing in the light of the brilliant setting sun. Tarumon is now truly gold.  
  
"Come on guys, we'd better rest now. Tomorrow we'll continue our journey." Sally said, taking charge naturally.  
  
"You're right." I say.  
  
We set up camp, which is basically organising that Tarumon is going to be on watch while we all lie in dirt. Yippee.  
  
I can't sleep. I get up, without Hikumon or Sally noticing, and head towards Tarumon. He stands on the other side of our make-shift fire, facing the other direction. Somehow he hears me.  
  
"Hello, Peter. I remember. You were once scared of the dark. You never could get to sleep without being cuddled."  
  
"I remember it being the other way around, buddy." I reply.  
  
"Liar."  
  
I just smile and walk closer, so I'm standing next to him. I pause for a moment, smiling at him, before going forward to the river we had been following to primary village.  
  
I strip down, placing my clothes in a neat pile. I leap head-first into the water. I think I've gotten used to this human thing. I surface and draw in a big breath.  
  
Tarumon stares at me, a smile playing on his lips. I know he wants to come and swim. Too bad he has guard duty.  
  
I see how far down I can go. I make contact with the river bed and come up. The rivers very slow moving.  
  
"Hello again." Tarumon is standing on the edge of the river when I get up, a smile playing across his lips.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you two! We could have been attacked, but you were too busy splashing about in the river! So irresponsible!" Sally paces in front of us, making us feel like guilty children. At least Hikumon is on our side.  
  
"It was just a bit of fun, Sal! Let it go!" She says to her digidestined. I glance over at mine. He is wet, and dressed back in my clothes. He's such a goofball. Why do I feel warm inside every time I see him?  
  
"Wait—" Hikumon jerks up off the log she was resting and goes into a fighting stance. "The shadows are moving!"  
  
Sure enough, a moment later dark-colored digimon drift out of the shadows and approach us with swords sticking out of their wrists.  
  
"Dazzlarrow!" Hikumon yells as an arrow of light shoots out of her hand and strikes the nearest one.  
  
Instinct kicks in. "Sword of hope!" A blade materialises into my hand and slashes through three before disappearing.  
  
A nearby one then goes into attack-mode. "Sleep bomb!"  
  
And it all went black. 


End file.
